


Unlike No Other

by strawberry_tsukishima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Begging, Blow Jobs, Bokuto Gives Hinata Sex Advice, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Friend, Come Eating, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Grinding, Hotel Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I swear it's not as kinky as the tags make it sound, If You Squint - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Might make this a short series, One Night Stands, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Reader Has a Corruption Kink, Sexual Inexperience, Submissive Shouyou Hinata, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Shouyou Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_tsukishima/pseuds/strawberry_tsukishima
Summary: Hinata is.. Well.. A virgin at 22. He has it all. Good friends, a good team, and over all nice fans. Except, he's never had sex.Hinata Shōyō gets laid i guess.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Unlike No Other

Hinata wasn't going to lie. He'd never had sex. But Hinata was a teenager once, he knew what porn was and would like to think that sex was overall pretty simple, right? Boy, was he wrong. According to Bokuto, he was all wrong about it. This realization of course just fueled more questions, so Hinata asked them without shame. Bokuto gave the answers like it was nothing, completely confident in what he was saying. It's a good thing Bokuto actually knew what he was talking about, because if he didn't Hinata would have believed him and taken his advice to heart anyway. Along with Bokuto's advice Hinata decided to do some research of his own. Finally, he felt like he was ready.

Shouyou Hinata was finally ready to have a one night stand. 

Sure it was a bit of a bad idea to have his first time be a one night stand but hey, it's his first time. First times aren't always going to be good, right? Everything had been planned out. There was a club not to far from where the MSBY Black Jackals were staying as a two day lay over for a game in the next town over, most of the team was planning on going to said club, including Hinata. Though Hinata was more up for casual wear like a jacket and shorts, his mind was set on having sex tonight. So instead he opted for a black short sleeve button up with the first two buttons undone and a nice pair of black pants (But not _too_ nice since he didn't want to try too hard).

The club was extremely hot, and now Hinata was glad he decided not to wear a jacket. Though everyone was sweating they seemed to be having the best night of their lives. People were making out in the corners and in the booths and the whole club smelled like an odd combination of sweat, a mix of sweet perfumes, and the smoky chemical smell fog machines make. Hinata scoped the club from the booth were him, Bokuto and Atsumu were sitting. Through what was basically a sea of bodies pressed together sensually, Hinata spotted you pressed up against the corner and _clearly_ disinterested in whatever some other guy was telling you. He had to admit, he didn't blame the guy for trying to talk to you. You were probably one of the most breathtaking girls Hinata had ever seen. Not only were his cheeks slightly pink from the couple of drinks he'd had, but he was blushing at how desperately he wanted to know what your skin felt like against his. The way your dress perfectly outlined your supple breasts and curves, along with the way your plush thighs pressed together was enough to fuel Hinata's wet dreams for the next four to six months. 

Hinata boldly got up and made his way to you, thankfully the guy that seemed to be bothering you earlier was long gone and moved along to a different girl. You side eyed him as you took a sip from your cup, the way your shiny pink lips hooked onto the rim of the cup made him want to go feral. But right now was the time to make _good_ first impressions, not horny ones.

You looked at him up and down and sighed. "Can i help you?" You said, your voice a little annoyed and uninterested in the _surprisingly_ fit man in front of you _._ He was definitely built like an athlete, maybe soccer? Even though you wanted to tell yourself you weren't interested in any man or woman that came up to you tonight, you found this guy attractive and you sure as hell were _very_ interested. You saw how he fiddled with the belt loops on his pants and you couldn't help but let your mind drift into thinking how well his fingers would do inside you as they hit your G-spot. 

He nodded in response, "Well i couldn't help but notice how you were alone, so i decided to talk to you." His smile way to bright and wide for you to think it was a serious smile. You laugh a little bit, "What's your name, Shorty?" 

He laughs at the nickname, " Shouyou Hinata. You?"

"Y/n L/n. Y'know i have to say, you dressed a bit fancy for going out to a mere club."

"It's either go big or go home, right?" 

You laugh at his small joke and press a finger to his chest to push him slightly. Hinata's heart suddenly starts racing at the small gesture and a slightly brighter hue of pink made it's way onto his cheeks. 

"Let me buy you a drink, Y/n."

"Well I certainly won't say no." Your voice is sultry, the way your eyes are half lidded as you speak and the way your lips curl into a seductive smile is enough to get him going. 

You both talk for a little while, both of you have the same thing on your mind. 

_"Come back to my hotel room."_

He whispers in your ear, his hushed voice sending sweet shivers down your spine. You hook your arm around his neck and look at him straight in the eyes. 

"Alright, Shouyou."

Hinata has a tough time keeping his hands off you inside the cab, and the way both of you were staring at each other with lust blown eyes certainly didn't help. He wants you suck and bite feverishly at his skin like the air you breathe and he desperately wants his lips connected to yours. Out of the way of the rear view mirror you began to palm your hand over the tent in Hinata's pants and his breath catches in his throat. He looks down at your hand and breathes out slowly, the way you expertly move your hand in all the right places threatens him to completely line his boxers with cum. But luckily for him the taxi stops in front of the lavish hotel and he helps you out of the car with your hand in his. 

Within the blink of an eye you're pushed against the wall of Hinata's hotel room, his bulge grinding against your core. With a sudden rush of confidence you push him down to have him sit on the bed with his head against the headboard, he lets out a hushed yelp and his face is a bit surprised from the sudden change in position. He's propping himself up with his elbows and forearms to get a better look at your fingers tracing up and down his chest and teasingly fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. Your fingers leave warm trails and your slightly long nails dig into his skin as you drag them. Hinata's pupils are blown wide as he stares at you unbuttoning his shirt and pressing faint red kisses on his exposed skin. He moans quietly when you begin to suck at a particularly sensitive area, bucking his hips up ever so slightly.

"Someone's impatient." You say, bringing your face back up to his. You kiss his cheek one last time and get down on your knees, slowly unbuckling his belt. Just by doing this you can feel your own slick lining the insides of your panties and thighs.

Every action you do is done slowly, from unzipping his pants to slowly licking the head of his cock through the thin fabric of his royal red briefs. Before you had licked them there was already a prominent wet spot of pre-cum that signified where the tip of his cock was, from what you could see, Shouyou was at least six inches erect. Hinata writhed under you, his hips and thighs eagerly shaking beneath your touch. _"Please,,.-"_ He desperately whispered, his mind going completely wild at the painfully slow pace you were going at. 

_"Wow, so needy..,"_ You say against his lower stomach, your words slightly muffled as you bite and pull at the elastic of his briefs. The elastic snaps back with a slap against Hinata's taut skin, he yelps at the sudden shock of pain but in a weird way it felt so good. The sight in front of you will probably be engraved in your mind for the rest of your life. 

Hinata's shirt is completely unbuttoned and gone one the floor, his collarbone and chest are littered with hickeys, pants long gone and his bulge is hard to miss. It suddenly occurred to that the man in front of you didn't plan on taking control, almost like he'd never done this before, like he didn't know what to do. But you doubted it, how could this man not have been laid before? He probably done this so many times that he couldn't count, this guy's body count must have been through the roof, right?

_"God, you look so hot Sho. All laid out for me like this,,"_

Shouyou let out a shivered breath in response. The dim lighting in his hotel room made you look so hot, Shouyou couldn't believe he was about to lose his virginity to what he thought was a sex goddess in disguise. _"Y/n,,.."_ He mewled, his hips bucking into your chest as he writhed in his own fleeting pleasure. You finally began to pull down his briefs, ever so slowly. 

Shouyou continued to whimper in anticipation, biting onto his quivering lip. The moment his cock was free from the confines of his briefs it sprung out, the quiet slap noise it made as it hit his lower stomach seemed a bit louder to him than it actually was. You licked the underside of his cock, following all the way up to the very tip of it where a bead of pre-cum could be found.

He bit his lip harder in ecstasy, if this was just getting a small lick felt like he could only fantasize how pushing his hard cock into your dripping wet cunt felt like. To think that it wasn't too far away made his thoughts foggy with neon pink fluff and the feeling of his body lighting on fire in the most delicious way.

Shouyou was forcefully dragged out of his thoughts when you shoved all of him in your mouth. He was trying so hard not to thrust into your mouth and completely destroy your throat in the process. Everything just felt so good to him, from the way your hands held onto the insides of his thighs to the way you bobbed your head up and down on his dick. It was warm and wet and he could feel your tongue trace long the small veins on his cock, even a small scrape of teeth on the underside. 

_"Unghh,,..-"_

God the sounds he made left your panties wetter than they'd ever been. No guy had ever made you feel this horny, and god this guy made you so, so, so horny. You rubbed your thighs together as you felt the heat radiating from your dripping folds, you could feel small streams of slick dripping down the insides of your thighs and barely stopping mid thigh. 

_Had any guy ever made you felt this way?_

" _Mfhmmm_ , I'm c-close,,. Y-Y/n-"

The moment he said this your mouth quickly left with a short 'pop' sound, causing Shouyou to moan out at lost warm contact. You started tracing up more kisses up his torso to distract him from the fact that you were struggling with getting your dress off, of course, Shouyou's eyes were too busy rolling into the back of his skull for him to notice. You sucked a hickey into the underside of his right ab, making sure to make it one of the brightest hickeys out of the sea of them. As you disconnect you mouth from his bruised warm skin a string of saliva remains, stringing from your lips to his chest. Shouyou takes note of this sight, it's definitely a sight that will remain in his brain for as long as he lives.

You'd finally made your way out of your dress at this point, the only thing left on being your black lace panties and bra. Shouyou's face flared up more than it already had at the sight of your breasts being held in such a lewd looking garment. 

_"Go on Sho, touch 'em."_

He nodded mindlessly, his lust blown eyes focused on your breasts as you hovered him. He couldn't even speak, it was breath taking. He didn't dare utter a word in your goddess like presence. As he laid flatly on the plush hotel bed you're on your hands and knees above him, his rough hands softly kneading at your plush chest and fumbling for the clasp of your bra only in a way an inexperienced horny sex deprived virgin would. It slowly clicked in your brain that the thought you had pushed away earlier was right, the slightly submissive man under you had never had actually done anything intimate with anyone before. This realization sent a warm fuzzy feeling in your chest and all the way down to your throbbing wet cunt.

You'd be the first woman who's pussy would suck in all his length, inch by inch. 

Suddenly it wasn't about getting yourself off and releasing the weeks frustrations out on some random guy through sex anymore, now it was about giving him the best first time anyone could ever ask for. 

"You've never done this before, have you Shouyou?"

Shouyou froze at your words in pure embarrassment, did he _really_ make it that obvious? He thought he was being so smooth with the way he acted. But now that he looked back, his moans from just a small blowjob were a bit loud for someone who had supposedly done this before, he cringed at the the realization. Shouyou nodded meekly and retracted his wandering hands as his eyes darted around the room to avoid what could potentially be a disgusted gaze, as far as he knew, you were turned off beyond repair and probably wanted nothing to do with a nervous virgin like him. 

But it was quite the opposite.

You kissed lovingly at his neck and jawline, whispering sweet reassurances in his ears. _"I'll make this the best night of your life, you'll never forget it. Don't you worry about a thing,,,-"_

He let out a whimper at the feeling of your ghosting warm breath against his left ear, the faint smell of your sweet perfume filling his nose and completely clouding his brain. In a weird way he felt limp, when he lifted up his arms to wrap his arms around your neck he barely felt like he was moving them himself. Almost like strings on a puppet, and if he was a puppet in this situation, he was more than glad to be. 

_"Y/n,,.- please,,."_ He pleaded, his dick twitching as he longed for something around it. You listened to his cries and straddled him, your covered pussy dragging along his painfully erect cock. He gripped at your soft thighs and whimpered once more, the wet silk of your panties rubbing against the head of his dick grew too much for him. He whined and continued pawing at your thighs, his surprisingly well kept nails digging into your warm blushed skin and leaving light crescent shaped marks. You placed your thumb on his chin and tilted his head so his slightly teary brown eyes could meet your own lust clouded eyes with a slightly sadistic smile curling onto your lips,

_"Beg for it."_

His eyes widened at the request, not because he didn't want to do it (because he most certainly did) but because of the way it made him feel. He'd never thought he'd be the kind of guy to like that stuff, but the moment he heard it his mind flooded with all the things he'd been missing out on when fantasizing while pumping his erect dick in his fist late at night. Images of him laid out on a lush bed, stomach down with his hands tied behind his back with red rope, completely gagged and blindfolded while someone jerked his head upwards by the soft, delicate hair on his head as they plowed into him like the world was ending. His forehead was beaded with sweat, drool falling from the corners of his mouth and his spit soaking what looked like to be a pair of dark blue lace panties. Muffled whines and wanton moans falling from his closed off mouth and the sound of slick, wet slaps filled his ears. 

_"Please Y-Y/n! I-I-I want you to fuck me! I can't take it anymore! Please!"_

And with that, you moved the crouch of your panties out of the way of your glistening cunt and lowered yourself onto his cock. Shouyou's head fell back against the soft pillows and let out one of the loudest moans he'd let out the whole night, his grip on your thighs tighter than ever. The warm, slick feeling of your insides made Shouyou's mind go completely blank to the point where pants and moans were the only thing he was able to muster. 

_"Does it feel good, Shouyou?"_

_"Mhm! Mhm! God, you feel so warm. Y/n, Y/n,,"_

He continued to chant your name like a priest chanting the lords prayer, like if he stopped saying it he would cease to exist. "Please move! Please.., please.." He panted, drool falling from his mouth at the feeling of the velvety inside of your pussy. 

_"Is it better than you imagined?"_

_"Y-yes! Yes!"_

You dragged your pussy up on his cock, going all the way up to his tip and slamming back down. He yelped at the sudden drop, the slight slap of skin that the inside of your thighs made as it hit his abdomen thundering in his ears. 

_"Oh g-god,, Y/n!"_

Shouyou was completely at your mercy. 

_"You're doing so good Sho, you feel so good."_

The way his dick perfectly hit your G-spot felt so fucking good, so much better than all your past sexual encounters. He was the perfect size, the perfect length, and his aura extruded such playful dominance, but all of the confident words and laughter dissipated once he was in bed. He completely submitted in the best way possible, crying for you to ride him into next year, moaning and yelping at the feeling of warm insides and hot air hanging over your heads as you bounced up and down on his raw cock.

In this moment, Shouyou realized he was an idiot to think his first time was going to be one of the worst experiences he'd ever had. 

“Ohgodd-,,,” He slurred, his climax slowly creeping up, just barely on the edge. "God, fuckfuckfuck..." You picked up your pace, bouncing swiftly like your life depended on it. At this point, it kind of did. You held your hands in his as you bounced, his grip still tight. "I'm c-close! Y/n!" He pleaded once more, his own climax barely brushing his fingertips as he dived for it like a fleeting volleyball on the verge of making it's way out of bounds. 

_"Cum for me, Shouyou!"_

Shouyou's eyes screwed shut and adrenaline pumped through his veins as his body shook in overwhelming ecstasy, thick white stripes painting the inside of your clenching walls. And with the amount that he was coming, you were glad you were on birth control. Shouyou's chest heaved as he panted, hoarse whispers of your name falling from his pink lips. Small tears fell from the corners of his eyes, falling down on his cheeks and sparkling like crystal clear diamonds straight from heaven. You gaze at Shouyou's completely fucked out expression, and you know it will be something you'll never forget. You slide your way off of Shouyou's dick with ease, flipping over on your back with your legs still spread open and then sliding off your panties for your own comfort. His eyes immediately opened and in a swift moment he's between your legs, only to be met with the sight of his own white hot cum dripping down out of your cunt. That alone would have made his half hard dick completely hard again. 

"You didn't cum." He frowns, his soft eyes meeting yours. The sight of him sitting in between your legs with his bright pink cheeks and pastel pink lips, beautifully short eyelashes with small tears still clinging to them, god, you could die peacefully now. No guy had ever remotely cared that you didn't get to reach your own climax, it was always about them. Always fuck, cum, and go. But with this one? Throughout the whole night he'd proven that he wasn't like all the other people you'd slept with, but now he'd just permanently solidified his number one spot on the list of people you'd sex with. And the fact that a guy with no past experience was caring enough and had the common sense to know that _both_ people should cum during sex blew your fucking mind. Why couldn't other guys be like that?

Shouyou dove his mouth into your pussy, catching you completely off guard and you quietly yelp out of surprise. Shouyou swipes his tongue right up your slit, licking off any visible traces of his own cum. He takes it down like it's nothing and immediately dives right back into your throbbing cunt. He delicately sucked at your swollen clit, tracing his tongue all along the slick flesh around it. Your hands fly straight into his soft, bright orange hair, letting the small natural waves curl along your fingers. Running your slightly long nails against Shouyou's scalp as he eats you out like a man who'd been starved for weeks was pure bliss for you, and it appeared that it was for him as well. 

His cheeks were still completely flushed, his eyes delicately shut as he ate you out. He hummed in content, sending overwhelmingly pleasant shock waves up your spine. You whispered his name, it clung to the hot, needy air in pure desperation. Shouyou's mouth disconnected from your aching core for a breath of air, a string of saliva connecting his bottom lip and your pink folds. And in the split moment that you could see his face, he was smiling.

He was eating you out not only for you to cum, but for his own enjoyment. 

_"Not all girls cum from penetration alone, sometimes they'll need some clitoral simulation too. Don't be afraid to eat her out, most girls enjoy that!"_

Bokuto's words reverberated in Shouyou's mind as he rubbed at your clit with his middle and ring finger, making your squirm and writhe underneath him. He continued to rub your clit in a circular motion as he licked softly at your slit. Your cunt was dripping with your own juices, remnant pools of Shouyou's cum and spit, and Shouyou couldn't get enough of it. 

_"Shou,,-"_

_"Are you close, Y/n?"_

You nodded frantically, your eyes shut tightly and biting your lip. Shouyou couldn't help but find the entirety of it sexy, how could he not? Stands of hair were stuck to your forehead due to sweat, your mouth hanging open as you panted, the way you gripped to the sheets until your knuckles turned white. He gathered some of your wetness onto his middle and ring finger, only to burrow them deep inside you. You let out a gasp as he quickly went on a rushed search for your G-spot, the moment he found it he attacked it without remorse. With the sensation of him sucking and licking at your clit, and the way his fingers thrusted in and out of your core pushed you off the edge. Fireworks exploded behind your eyes and skin, loud moans falling from your lips. Your eyes flying open as you looked down at Shouyou, who was still nose deep in your pussy. Even after you came he still continued to eat you out fervently, making your hips shake from overstimulation. 

_"Shou, I-it's sensitive!-"_

He was quick to take his mouth from you, "Sorry!" He squeaked, an even brighter flush making it's way onto his face. You finally let your head hit the soft pillow under you, panting as your climax slowly faded. Although you couldn't see it, Shouyou's face from his nose to his chin was dripping with a mixture of your juices and his own saliva. But he quickly rubbed it off with the back of his hand, and then he too laid down on his back, laying next to you. 

"Was that okay?" He asked sheepishly, turning over to you and propping himself up on his elbows. You hum, "More than okay, it was amazing."

He smiled from ear to ear, "You think so?"

"Why would i lie?"

"Good point."

You both laid in peaceful silence, simply basking in the aftermath of some of the best sex you'd ever had. The soft breathing coming from Shouyou was calming in some sort of weird way, "I think i'm going to get in the shower. Would you like to join me?" You offered him, staring him straight in the eye. It wasn't a sexual offer, but more of a comfort offer. He knew this of course, so he agreed. 

You were pressed up against is chest as the water fell from the showerhead, which had some pretty nice water pressure. He kissed down your neck, and left one singular hickey on your collarbone. Far down enough to were it would be obscured when wearing a shirt, but obvious enough to where you'd have no choice but to look at it when showering or looking in the mirror. He continued to help lather your body in body wash, rubbing every corner lovingly as the warm water hit your back. 

"Do you need a shirt and underwear? I have some to spare."

"Yes, thank you."

It was an old shirt, soft from years of wear and endless wash cycles. It was big, but not big enough to where it went down all the way to your knees or something, it at least went mid-thigh. In small print in the upper-left hand corner it said "MSBY BLACK JACKALS" The team name rang a bell, but it was faint and you didn't pay much attention to it. 

Finally, you curled up next to him under the soft, pillow-like duvet, which was pulled over both you and Shouyou's shoulders. It was late, really late. About 2:45 a.m. to be exact. But you didn't care, right now all that matter was him. 

You were nestled between his arms, face pushed against his firm abs and your own arms wrapped around his small yet strong build. Just as you were about to fall asleep, you hear a low whisper from him.

_"Thank you, Y/n."_

_"You're welcome, Shouyou."_

Morning comes quicker than you wanted it to, but alas, time still goes on. Bokuto is hovering around the door of Hinata's hotel room, buzzing with nervous excitement. Hinata was one of Bokuto's best friends, and he'd given Hinata all the advice he'd need to catch a girl and bring to his bed. But the question itched in the back of his mind, was Hinata successful?

Bokuto finally built up the courage to knock, which was the sound that you seemed to be ever so annoyed at. After slithering out of sleeping Hinata's grip, you made your way to the door. You'd figured it was just cleaning service or something, so you just opened the door with out hesitation. Instead, you were met with one of the beefiest guys you'd ever seen. He had naturally gray hair spiked upwards and large golden owl like eyes, "Can i help you?" He looked at you up and down, his eyes focusing on the 'MSBY' lettering. 

The man smiled widely, quickly running off down the hall and calling out a name you did not recognize. Something that began with an 'A'. The weird one-sentence interaction left you confused. Who was that guy? And why'd he knock on Shouyou's door just to run away? You sigh and turn to the bed and meet eyes with a half awake Shouyou. 

"Who was that?" He dazedly asked, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. You shrug, "You ask me like I know."

He squinted, and suddenly his eyes widened in realization. "Did he have gray hair? Really buff? Tall?"

"Yes..?"

He laughed quietly, "Of course he would."

"Who, might i ask?"

"Just one of my teammates."

"Oh. I had a feeling you were apart of some kind of athletic team. What team is it?"

"MSBY Black Jackals, it's a volleyball team. It's on the shirt you're wearing."

You looked down at the shirt. Yeah, you should have realized that earlier. You laugh, and he laughs too. You look at the time on the alarm clock on the bedside table, it's 9:34 a.m. You should get going. But you don't want to. You didn't want to let him go. You wanted to stay in his arms like you did last night forever, every night being welcomed with open arms by your volleyball boyfriend. 

Boyfriend.

_Boyfriend..._

You crawl back into bed with him, hand pressed against his upright chest and face buried in his neck. He rubbed your shoulder blades, softly and delicately tracing hearts along your back with his fingertips. "Will i hear from you again?" You ask, hoping he gives you the answer you want.

"Only if you want me too."

"Yes, yes i do."

Phone numbers are quickly exchanged on sheets of lined paper and swiftly put into your phones with sweet goodbyes and hopeful stares. You're gone, but instead of feeling empty, Hinata feels a strange sense of pride, wholesomeness (despite the fact that sex led to this moment.), and hope. 

"Sooooo!" Bokuto dragged on, patting Hinata roughly on the back. "How was it dude?"

Hinata watched as the taxi you got in left with admiring eyes, "I think i'll tell you later, Koutarou. I think I have a phone call to make."


End file.
